


Life

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly rambling, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Sorry if you're coming into this wanting plot. You'll find very little substance. Partly due to rambling. Author also does not know how to title anything.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're coming into this wanting plot. You'll find very little substance. Partly due to rambling. Author also does not know how to title anything.

The Tyler family had settled in rather well. Jackie had been happy to settle down with Pete. She knew him to be just as sweet as she had remembered him to be. Pete was happy to have her there. They had a grand wedding as Pete had insisted on it. The two were quite happy and Rose knew her mother deserved that happiness. 

The transition from running with the Doctor to a more stable environment was more difficult for Rose. She felt staying home was boring and somewhat annoying. Things got somewhat better when her brother was born. She had stepped up and helped out a lot. Her mother had actually gotten sleep. Then came the events of Bad Wolf Bay and the Doctor had left her with a human version of himself. That had been just hours ago. Rose had insisted on standing there on the beach for a little longer. Her parents allowed it. The metacrisis Doctor silently made his way to her at the water's edge. Rose shivered a bit, the water lapping at the soles of her trainers. The temperature was droppinng a bit as the sun began to set. The human Doctor slipped his hand into Rose's. She tensed for a second before relaxing.

'It's getting late. We have to go,' he spoke after a moment.

She simply nodded, clinging to his hand. He led her to the waiting pickup truck. She climbed into the back seat, followed by the metacrisis Doctor. She almost didn't realise she was still holding his hand. He was grinning and Rose couldn't help but smile a little. Jackie glanced back at the two of them, focusing on the human Doctor. 

'You'll need a human name,' she informed him.

'What about John,' Rose suggested when he didn't respond, 'You always seemed quite fond of that name.'

He seemed to contemplate it for a few moments, the entire truck falling into a silence for the rest of the ride. Soon enough, they parked at a small hotel and everyone got out. He seemed more quiet and withdrawn than he had been thirty minutes ago. Rose talked with her parents for a bit though he didn't pay attention to what it was about. After a few moments, she was back at his side and holding his hand. 

'We're sharing a room if you don't mind,' she said gently.

'That's fine,' he mumbled. 

Rose kissed his cheek, trying to help. He seemed to relax a bit as she led him to the hotel room and opened the door. He stepped into the room, looking around cautiously. 

'It's safe.'

He turned to face her hesitantly and she offered him a soft smile. He pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away after a few minutes. She would never get used to it, but that wasn't entirely a bad thing. She rather liked it, in fact. She hesitated for a second before pecking his lips. 

'I love you. You know that, right?' 

'I know. I love you too,' she replied. 

'You miss him, don't you.'

'I do, but I've got you here. That helps.' 

He flopped down onto the bed, taking the time to relax. Rose laid down next to him, somewhat worried about him. He glanced over at her and offered a smile. 

'Tell me what you're thinking.'

'Do I have to be honest?'

'That's preferrable.'

'I'm scared. Being human is new to me.'

'It's okay to be scared.'

'You won't think less of me.'

'Why would I?'

He sighed and shrugged. She kissed his cheek, hoping to reassure him at least somewhat. He smiled a bit at her. 

'We're expected to join mum and dad for dinner in about half an hour or so.'

'Okay.'

'We don't have to dress fancy or anything.'

He nodded, staring at her. 

'Are you okay with the name John.' 

'I am. I like it.'

'Good. We should get ready,' she smiled, sitting up.

He nodded but gently pulled her to lay back down, wrapping his arms around her, not wanting to bother moving away. She laughed a bit, laying her head on shoulder.

'By getting ready, you mean cuddling, right?' 

'Not entirely, but I'll make an exception this time because you seem to need it,' she joked lightly. 

'I do. Thank you.' 

She smiled softly, snuggling into his side. After around ten minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. She gave it a few minutes before getting up to answer it. John sat up, trying not to look exhausted. Jackie was standing there with Pete. 

'Ready to go,' Jackie asked.

'I think so. He's a bit upset,' Rose whispered. 

'Probably still in shock. He's been through a lot today, you both have.'

'I know. Let's go. I'll make sure he gets some rest tonight.'

'You need rest too. Don't forget to look after yourself.'

'I know. I'm no use to either of us if I forget to look after myself.'

Rose motioned to John for him to follow. He got up and went to join her at the door, taking her hand. She smiled a bit and kissed his cheek. Jackie turned to go to the truck. Rose and John followed shortly behind her. The small group went to a small diner not far from the hotel. Rose and John sat opposite Jackie and Pete while Rose's little brother was sat in a highchair at the end of the table. Rose held John's hand under the table, absently tracing patterns on his plam as she looked over the menu. John didn't seem to mind and if he did, she would've given him the option to pull his hand away. 

Dinner went off without a hitch and they all went back to the hotel once it was all over with for the evening. Rose was quite happy to be alone with him again. He seemed content with his situation. Rose showered and changed into her pyjamas. John showered after her, returning to the main part of the room in just his boxers and a t-shirt. He looked even more exhausted than he did before that. Rose smiled a bit, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. 

'You're more than welcome to share the bed with me,' She teased playfully. 

He shook his head and sat on the other bed. HE couldn't do that, tempting as though it was. Rose didn't mind as she wouldn't force him to do something he wasn't comfortable with. She turned off the lights once he was laid down. Soon enough, the two were fast asleep. 

Almost half way through the night, John became restless, tossing and turning in his sleep. This quickly dissolved into whimpers as his mind replayed the more unnerving parts of the day and then into dreams of his past, lingering on the Great Time War, how he had watched his family die one by one and he had been powerless to do anything to stop it. How he and tried and failed those he was supposed to protect. HE bolted upright, a scream escaping him as he clutched at a scar on his chest - or rather, the spot where a scar had once been. He hesitantly glanced around the room, his heart racing as he thought he was still in danger that had long since passed - danger that had never truly been there to begin with. Rose had been woken by the scream and flipped on the lights, turning her attention to him for only a moment before her phone went off, her mother texting to check if they were both okay. Rose quickly assured her it was nothing she couldn't handle before getting up and going to the other bed, placing a hand on John's shoulder as she sat down. He tensed for a brief second or two before relaxing somewhat and reaching for her. He needed to feel her close to feel safe enough to sleep. She moved closer to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on his shoulder as he tried not to tear up. 

'Bad dream?'

'Yeah...' 

'You want to talk about it?'

He shook his head, his fingers curling into her shirt as he closed his eyes. She traced patterns on his back, trying to be of some comfort. After a while, he cautiously laid down, keeping her close as he could. She laid her head on his shoulder, humming a lullaby. He was the first to fall back asleep and soon enough she followed suit.


End file.
